Old Memories, New Love
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Spectra has a history. Maybe his pursuit for power has been fueled for rage at his own actions. This is how he became what he is. An old friend becomes a new love and a new light for Spectra. BEING REVISED! PLOT IS THE SAME, BUT I ADVISE YOU TO REREAD!
1. Prologue: Flashback

**Just to say, this is more of a prologue so it might be a bit shorter than chapters. It is a flash back kind of thing and Spectra was still Keith and Mira still hasn't met Wilda yet and bakuagn is here now and so people brawl still. Before Spectra became power obsessed. Have fun reading!**

A light purple haired girl was walking with a boy with light pink hair. They were acompanied by an orange haired girl with a white jacket and shirt with brown pants.

"Face it Keith, we're lost." said the purple haired girl. She was wearing a white shirt with cuffed sleeves that came down to the middle of her arm. A green vest was over her shirt and with black pants.

"We're not lost Nyara! Our house is right around the corner!" Keith insisted. Nyara rolled her eyes.

"You've said that the last 10 corners we've turned. I don't see your house anywhere near." she said. Then, they turned another corner and saw the Clay's house.

"I told you we'd be here!" Keith said in a I-told-you-so kind of voice.

"Yes but you also said that the last 10 corners we turned. You could have kept it up all you wanted and we'd end up here sooner or later." Nyara said. The orange haired girl spoke,

"When are we going to be there?"

"We're here now Mira. Dad is right over there." Keith said. He pointed to a man sitting on the porch.

"Hello Keith, Nyara, Mira! How are you today?" said Mr. Clay.

"Fine Mr. Clay." said Nyara. They all went into the house.

"So what do you want to do Keith?" Nyara asked.

"Can we just battle?" Mira asked.

"But you don't have a bakugan yet Mira." Nyara said.

"No! I mean you and Keith battle!" Mira said. Nyara started laughing. So did Keith. Then they both said at the same time,

"Of course I would win!" Then they stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"_You _would beat _me _in a brawl? I really doubt it Keith." Nyara said.

"Well how do you know that? I could easily beat you with my bakuagn!" Keith said.

"Is that a challenge?" said Nyara. She cocked her eye brows and looked at him with a superoir look.

"You want it to be? Then lets brawl!" Keith said. They both grabbed their gauntlets and said,

"Gaunlet! Power strike!" And the feild opened. Nyara started.

"Gate card set!" she said. She threw down a darkus gate card. She took out her bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Atmos stand!" Nyara said. A black bird rose onto the battle field. Atmos had 470 G's.

"Bakugan brawl! Haos Moskeeto stand!" said Keith. A big bug rose up on the feild. It had 390 G's.

"Ability card activate! Furious light!" said Keith. He activated the ability "Furoius Light" because it raises Haos bakugan's G's by 200. Moskeeto was at 590 G's now.

"Gate card open! Revolving Shadows!" said Nyara. The gate card allows you to negate the effect by an ability card your opponent plys if your bakugan is Darkus. And, your bakugan gains any G power boosts your opponents ability card gave. Atmos' G power raised up to 670 G's and Moskeeto's G power went down to 390 G's.

"Atmos! Attack Moskeeto! Shadow slayer!" said Nyara. Atmos' wings glowed up purple and then flew past Moskeeto. Moseeto started glowing purple and then returned to ball form. Keith's meter went down 280.

"Gate card, set!" he said. He threw down a Haos gate card.

"Bakugan brawl!" He threw down a Haos bakugan. "Haos Foxbat stand!" The bat like creature rose onto the field. It had 450 G's

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Stug stand!" Nyara threw in her Darkus bakugan. Her Stug rose onto the gate card. It had only 320 Gs.

"Foxbat! Attack Stug!" Keith started to attack Nyara's Stug, but missed. The force of the blast blew everything back. Keith stumbled backwards. After the air cleared, he saw that Foxbat had return to him, in ball form. He looked over at Nyara, only to see her on the ground up against the wall.

"Nyara! Nyara!" Keith shouted. He needed to know she was alive. She had to be! Mira looked stunned.

"Call the ambulance! Now Mira!" Keith said. Mira nodded and ran to get the phone. While she called the ambulance, Keith listened to Nyara's heart beat. It was faint, so faint that Keith could've been imagining it. But it was there. The ambulance arrived a moment later. They took Nyara and Keith started to follow them out when his father held him back.

"She'll be fine Keith. You can see her tomorrow." he said.

"No! If she's hurt it is all because of me!" Keith was so mad at himself. He ran to his room and punched the wall. _If Nyara gets hurt or even dies, it is all my fault..._


	2. Bringing back an old friend

Serectra was sitting on his bed and was thinking about everything. Right now, he thought of what had happened, why he could never be Keith again. His thoughts went back to when he saw Nyara the last time.

He had walked into the hospital. He had been directed to a certain room where Nyara was. He had looked into the window and there she was. She was lying on the hospital bed. Her breathes slow and shallow. He saw she was still alive but her leg and arm was broken so severely that she might never walk again. All he could think about was that it was all his fault she was here. And then he last remembered running out the hospital doors. He arrived at his house and saw Mira sitting on the couch watching tv. Keith ignored her and ran to his room again. He started thinking about how things would change if he were in charge. If he was, The bakugan battles would be safer. But he also had intense rage within him and then he forgot a bit why he wanted power, but he would always remember Nyara.

"Master Spectra. Are you in here?" said a voice from outside. Spectra looked up at the door and replied,

"Yes, I'm in here." Then a long blue haired boy walked in. He was wearing a long brown coat and he said,

"Master Spetra, I have news for you. We have caught an intruder. She is currently in the prison. We would like to have you see her." he said.

"Okay Gus, I'll be there in a second." said Spectra. He walked toward the prison cells and then Gus reavealed the prisoner.

"Here she is Master Spectra." said Gus. Spectra asw a girl about his age sitting in the cell. She had light purple hair that fell down past her shoulder. She was wearing a white shirt that had sleeves that were halfway down her arm with cuffs at the end. She had a green vest over it . She had bright blue eyes and she looked up at Spectra. Spectra flinched back. He knew who the prisoner was. He knew she hadn't done anything but be in Vestpalace.

"Are you here to torture me more? I see you brought your leader here. Well whatever you do just get it over with. Wait, " the girl looked at him a bit more closely," Who are you?" Spectra looked at her and his mask hid his eyes so she couldn't see that his eyes were opened wide at shock.

"He is Master Spectra and he'll decide what happens to you. And don't bother to ask for mercy because you won't find any." said Gus.

"Let her go Gus." Spectra said plainly.

"But- but Master Spectra, why? She is an intruder!" Gus argued.

"Are you defying an order Gus?" Spectra asked. "Has she done anything paticularly wrong or bad?"

"N-no Master Spectra. Right away." Gus knelt down and took out the key to the girl's shackles. She eyed them both suspiciously.

"Now find her a room and when she is settled in, send her to my room." And then Spectra left toward his room. He arrived and then took off his mask. He was utterly shocked. He couldn't believe Nyara was here! And she seemed well, except Gus seemed suspicous about my actions. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. Spectra put on his mask again and the door opened. Nyara appeared with Gus behind her.

"Here she is Master Spectra." Gus said. Spectra nodded and then sid,

"Gus, leave us be." Gus bowed and then left the room. Nyara turned to him and Spectra saw her eyes were the same bright blue as always. Except they were icey cold now. Spectra tried not to flinch away from her gaze but he couldn't.

"Why did you let me go? What do you want." she said. Her voice hadn't changed, not really. It just got more beautiful. But like her eyes, her voice was as ice-cold.

"I have my reasons." Spectra said.

"then tell me." she said. Her face lacked expression.

"Well you see Nyara-" Spectra was interrupted.

"How do you know my name!?" she asked. She seemed so shocked that Spectra chuckled. He had never seen Nyara this surprised and it was amusing. But then the cold side of her retured.

"but how do you really know my name? Did your little slave tell you? He thinks I did omething horrible. But it's not my fault Professor Clay asked me to go and get a blue print for him." Nyara said.

"I don't think you'd believe me. Besides, I'm too dense for you remember?" Spectra had reapeated a line he had always said when he was Keith. Nyara gasped. Her eyes grew softer as if she didn't believe it.

"Keith?" she said. She was mystified. She reached forward and Spectra didn't stop her. She removed his mask and then saw Keith's face.

"Keith! It's you! Where, you, " she seemed at a loss for words. She looked at him and then ran forward and ugged him. For the first time in awhile, spectra smiled. Not an evil smile but a warm happy smile. He ugged her and he felt happy that Nyara was with him again. Nyara backed away and then said,

"What happened to you? When i came out of the hospital, they'd said you had moved. Or disappeared." Spectra looked at her and realized that he was relieved Nyara was alright and was here now.

"Sit down, I'll tell you what happened if you like." He indicated a spot on his bed and she sat down.

"I woke up in the hospital and I had no idea what happened. Mira did come to see me a little later and then i got a weird letter from an anonomous person." Nyara said. Spectra looked at her and tried to xplain what had happened. He left out a few parts but Nyara seemed to understand.

"Well I'd better go Keith. It is late and I am wicked tred of talking." Nyara said. Then she walked out and went to her room. Spectra thought about what just happened. He was still amazed that Nyara had ended up being an intrudr in Vestpalace even though she was getting blue prints for his dad.

_I am meeting the rsistance soon. For a brawl. But I am going to bring Nyara with me. But not for some time. _

_Spectra didn't like admitting it, but he had been in love with Nyara back then, and he still was._

**_(Just to say, It is one of those, he won't admit love and stuff. please reveiw this part! Although it is a bit crappy but ya_**.)


	3. Stolen Mask Missing Bakugan

"Master Spectra, you called?" Gus said. Spectra nodded.

"Bring Nyara whatever she needs and help her please." Spectra said. Gus looked surprised.

"Um, y-yes Master Spectra. Right away." Gus bowed and walked out of the room. Spectra sat on his bed and thought about what has happened.

"Are you ok Master?" said a deep voice.

"Hm? Yes Helios? I am fine." Spectra said.

"Are you thinking of that girl? Nyara?" Helios said. Spectra looked at him.

"And if I am?" Spectra asked curiously.

"Why nothing Master. I am just curious." Helios said. Spectra nodded. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Spectra asked. Then Gus walked in with Nyara walking in behind him.

"Nyara wanted to see you Master Spectra." Gus said. He stepped aside and Nyara walked past him and looked at him as she pasted him with a confused glance. Spectra guessed she wasn't used to Gus acting like a total slave and almost honoring her.

"Hello Nyara. It is nice to see you. But it seems you wanted to see me?" Spectra said. Out of all the people, Spectra would have wanted to see Nyara the most. She was confident and caring and was fierce when she wanted.

"Yes I did." Nyara said. "You can leave if you want Gus." She looked at Gus with an expression that said she wanted him to leave. Gus bowed and left the room.

"You aren't comfortable with Gus being a total servant to you?" Spectra asked.

"No I'm not. It is weird that he does whatever I tell him and treats me like I was royalty." Nyara said. Then she laughed.

"He just stands there like a mind controled person. It is a little weird." she said. Spectra smiled.

"Once you get used to it, it isn't that bad." Spectra said. Nyara smiled too.

"I can't imagine how you live with that." Nyara said." But I didn't come here to talk about Gus Keith." Spectra drew back a little at being called Keith, but he didn't get mad at Nyara, he couldn't.

"Well then why are you here?" Spectra said. Nyara looked serious again.

"I was just thinking about something. I was thinking about that mask of yours." she said. She looked at him with a face that he knew he couldn't lie to.

"Well what do you want to know about it?" Spectra asked.

"Just take it off." Nyara said plainly. Spectra refrained a little. Nyara raised her eye brow.

"You aren't going to take it off? Or are you just scared to?" She looked at him with the expression that Spectra couldn't help but say,

"no, I will take it off." Then he gripped his mask and took it off. It revealed his face and Nyara seemed to feel better.

"So do you have a bakugan?" she asked.

"Yes. My bakugan now is Pyrus Helios." Spectra said. Nyara nodded.

"So you don't brawl with Haos anymore Keith?" She looked at him with curiosity.

"No, I battle with Pyrus bakugan now." Spectra said.

"Well I can't argue I guess. And I still brawl with Darkus bakugan. My main bakugan is now Hirashine." Nyara said. Spectra nodded. He saw a black and purple bakugan next to Helios. It was a bakugan with waving wings. It had a regal look and it had a pointed snout.

"Hello Spectra. I am Darkus Hirashine." Her voice was majestic and Spectra could see Nyara had a close bond with Hirashine.

"Hello Hirashine." Spectra said. Then, he turned back to Nyara. And then he surprisingly saw Nyara avoiding him.

"What's wrong Nyara?" he asked. He shifted closer to her and then she looked up.

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking, I know your sister Mira is the the leader of the bakugan Resistance and I was just wondering what she was doing and how she was." Nyara seemed very concerned for Mira and Spectra knew she had always cared for Mira. But Spectra couldn't shake the feeling that since Nyara was with him, she was considered the enemy.

"Keith? Hello? Are you okay?" Nyara said. He broke away from his thoughts and said,

"What? Oh, um I'm fine. But it's late and yopu should rest Nyara." Spectra said. He wanted to sort out all his thoughts and hoped Nyara would just agree. She looked at him with a knowing look and then said,

"Sure Keith. I'll see you tomorrow." The she left the room. Spectra sat on his bed again and looked around for his mask. He looked to where he put it down but it wasn't there. He seemed confused, then he realized that Nyara must have taken it. she had asked him to take it off and she obviously felt more comfortable with it off. So he layed in bed and went to sleep. And when he fell asleep, he didn't notice that Helios was gone......


	4. Some Lost Some Found

Spectra was walking around the castle. He decided to just see what everyone was doing. He walked past the main room and saw Shadow Progue and Mylene arguing and he muttered softly,

"Typical." And then continued on. He passed Professor Clay's lab and saw, to his surprise, Lync and Volt standing there. Spectra stopped and watched.

"Come on Volt! You know we shouldn't be doing this!" Lync's annoying voice sounding babyish to Spectra.

"You know that Mylene won't catch us and we should be able to do it fine." Volt said. By his tone, Spectra guessed Volt was very annoyed by Lync's attitude and voice.

"Then you know how we will be able to spy on her? We need one of professor Clay's spy thingys!" Lync said. Spectra rolled his eyes, which he realized again that his mask was not on. Then he continued on. He didn't want to waste his time listening to Lync and Volt make plans to spy on Mylene, which didn't seem very likeable to happen. Then, he got a call on his communicator thing (I don't know what that video phone thing they use is called.)

"Master Spectra, where are you?" said Gus. Spectra looked at Gus through his phone and said,

"Why do you ask Gus?" Spectra said. Then Gus widened his eyes and looked like he backed up. Then, Spectra saw the door open behind Gus and Gus fell backwards. Nyara had opened her door and then got knocked over by Gus. Gus must have dropped his communicator because the screen showed the floor. Spectra waited and then saw Gus again.

"M-master Spectra, why aren't you wearing your mask?" he said astonished.

"Because, I can't find it." Spectra said a bit embarrassed.

"Where is it? Did someone steal it?" Gus said.

"I have my suspicions but I need proof. Where are you right now Gus?" Spectra asked.

"I am outside Nyara's room." Gus said.

"Yeah, and you pick the perfect time to fall backwards when I open the door Gus." Someone said behind Gus. Gus turned around and then said,

"Oh! I'm sorry Nyara." Then he turned back to Spectra. "Tell me who you think took your mask Master Spectra." Gus looked serious and Spectra didn't get how he could be so concerned he lost his mask. Actually, Spectra had been getting used to not having it on.

"Meet me at my room and I'll tell you. Bring Nyara if you can." Spectra then turned off his phone and began walking back to his room. He walked past the main room and heard someone say,

"Please don't hurt us! W-we wanted to film you for a new video we are making! Of the Great Mylene!" Spectra could recognize the annoying voice. Lync was struggling in Mylene's grip.

"Then why is this a spy camera Lync?" Mylene asked. Volt looked annoyed and said,

"I told you we couldn't do it Lync. With you as my team mate I couldn't possibly succeed." Spectra had no interest in staying to watch Mylene beat up Lync and Volt. He finally got to his room and saw Gus and Nyara weren't there. Spectra figured they got side tracked or something and entered his room. When he opened the door, he got a pillow thrown at his face. It fell to reveal a not-so-happy expression. Then he saw Gus standing next to Nyara as she tore his bed apart. He was bout to say something when he realized that Nyara had tore his whole room apart. He walked in to get two more pillows and his blanket trown at him. Gus didn't notice him and was trying to dodge the massacre of items. And Spectra assumed Nyara didn't even notice he had walked in and he guessed she wouldn't notice if Prince Hydron himself walked in by the rate she was tearing apart his room. And soon, Spectra was under a pile of his pillows and blankets. He heard the noise of the thrown items stop and heard Nyara's muffled voice through the blankets say,

"She's not here." She sounded sad and Spectra didn't know what she was referring to.

"Well she might not be here, but I think Master Spectra is." Spectra heard Gus's voice.

"GHuh? Where?" Nyara asked. Spectra assumed she was looking around for him.

"Under that pile of blankets and pillows." Gus said pointing at the pile Spectra was under.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. She immediately started to take the blankets and pillows off of him. Once she finished, she stepped back to let him breathe.

"I am so sorry Keith!" Nyara exclaimed again. Spectra got up and brushed his jacket off. Nyara looked at him a bit puzzled.

"Why aren't you wearing your mask? I figured you would. But I do like it off." Spectra looked at her surprised.

"I figured you took it so I couldn't wear it since you liked it off." he said.

"No I didn't. I didn't touch it." Nyara said.

"Well what are you looking for anyway." Spectra asked. He wanted a pretty good reason for her to be tearing apart his room.

"Oh, well you see.." Nyara said. She looked a bit embarrassed.

"I can't find Hirashine. I thought I had left with her but when I got to my room, she wasn't with me. So I won't to go back here to get her because I thought I left her here. But it was at night so I waited until today." Spectra thought about where Hirashine could be.

"Maybe I'll ask Helios" he said.

"Oh, Master Spectra, I thought you had taken Helios with you." Gus said.

"He isn't here or we would've found him." Now all three of them seemed puzzled.

"Where could they be?" Nyara said.

"Do you think someone stole them?" Gus said.

"No I really doubt it since we saw them last night no one could've stole them unless someone came in while Keith was sleeping." Nyara said. Spectra saw Gus flinch when she called Spectra Keith. But Spectra did nothing and he relaxed.

"We should try to find them. Vulcan can help." Gus said. He took out Vulcan.

"How would he help us? He can't see what happened to them or anything." Nyara said.

"No, but he can try to figure out what could have happened to them since he and them are all bakugan." Gus said.

"Then lets go and look for them." Spectra said.

**Meanwhile Hirashine and Helios are in a bit of a situation. **

"So Helios, where are we?" Hirashine said.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything. I was talking to you when we fell." Helios said.

"Then how did we fall? There weren't any holes from what I saw." Hirashine said.

"Then where are we then?" Helios said.

"I don't know! I don't think either of us know or they'd say something!" Hirashine said.

"Will you quit arguing? It is annoying to here it." said an unkown voice.

"Who is that?" Helios said.

"I don't know or I would've told you." Hirashine said.

"Right now you don't have to know." said the same voice from before.

"Show yourself now!" Helios demanded.

"fine, but will you be quit after?" said the voice.

"Fine." Hirashine said. Then a bakugan went into view. It was a blue bakugan and there were other people standing behind it.

"Elico! And the Vexos! Why have you captured us?" Helios demanded.

"The Prince requests you both." said the girl in Blue."

"Mylene, you still haven't told us why the Prince wants them." said Shadow Progue.

"You'll see soon enough." Mylene said. Then the prince walked into the room.

"Have you caught the bakugan yet?" he said

"Yes Prince Hydron." Mylene answered.

"Good. Then let us begin preparations." the Prince said.

**Meanwhile in Spectra's room.**

"We've gone through almost every option and we still haven't found them!" Nyara said.

"Calm down Nyara." Spectra said, "We'll find them. The only option left is that they were stolen and it means that only one of the vestals in the palace did it. It shouldn't be that hard."

"We should go right away. They are probably using them for something and we must go before whatever they want happens." Gus said.

"But I can't go to them without my mask on Gus. You know that." Spectra said.

"Oh right, your mask is in that drawer." Nyara said. "Didn't you notice I dropped it there?" Nyara asked.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Spectra asked.

"Because I thought you would've found it and when you said you couldn't find it I thought you were joking." Nyara said. she didn't seem the least bit guilty.

"Well I wasn't." Spectra said, then he went into the drawer and got back his mask. He put it on and he thought he heard Nyara sigh softly. He knew she didn't like him with his mask on but he had to. Then they prepared to go search the castle when Spectra got a call from Prince Hydron.

"Hello Spectra. Come to the main room with Gus and your friend Nyar too." Then the prince hung up.

"That spoiled brat took our bakugan didn't he?" Nyara said.

"Most likely. So we'd better get going." Spectra said. then they started toward the main room.

When tey arrived, they saw Prince Hydron sitting on his throne with two bakugan in his hands.

"Hirashine! Helios!" Nyara said. "Give tem back Hydron!" She glared at him, almost shaking in anger. Hydron met her gaze with cold, smug eyes.

"Prince Hydron requested your bakugan. You can't get them back from him unless he says so." Mylenesaid.

"Oh you watch me." Nyara said threateningly.

"Nyara." Spectra said. He held her back. He didn't want her to get into unnecessary fights. Then Hydron spoke.

"Your bakugan will be great for a brawl with some brawlers I've, um, collected? Take a look." Hydron waved his hand toward a group of Bakugan Brawlers.

"Mira! And the resistance!" Nyara exclamed. Spectra saw that Mira had just spotted Nyara net to him and she said,

"Nyara! What are you doing here!"

"Save the reunions for later. We have more important matters to discuss." Hydron said.

"What do you mean, 'matters?' I don't want to discuss anything with the likes of you!" Ace retorted. Hydron smirked and twirled a piece of his hair around his finger.

"Be quiet! You'll listen to what I have to say or else your bakugan will become slaves to the Vexos. And trust me, we can very very... convincing." he said. He motioned to a glass case that held all of the Resistance's bakugan. They looked tired and beat up. The Resistance all gasped at the sight of their bakugan. Dan's eyes opened wide, then they narrowed.

"Hydron! What did you do to Drago!" he demanded. Hydron laughed.

"Well, _I _didn't do anything. Drago chose to fight us instead of going along quietly. So naturally, he fought against all of the Vexos' bakugan and lost. Although Spectra happened to not be in attendance at the time, for whatever reasons." he said. Dan growled in frustration. Then, he charged at the case.

"Drago!" he shouted. Mylene rushed forward with her electric blue whip. She hit the ground in front of Dan.

"I dare you defy Prince Hydron's orders? Don't think you can save your pathetic bakugan. He lost utterly to all of out bakugan. He's worthless." she said. Dan glared at her. He attempted to charge again, only this time, the whip actually hit him. He fell to the ground and and gripped the area on his arm where the whip hit him. Hydron looked down at him.

"Take the Resistance away and lock them in a cell. We'll continue our talk tomorrow. Although, I will tell you this now. By the time tomorrow comes, there will be no more Bakugan Resistance." he said. Guards picked up Dan and led the Resistance away. Mira shot one more glance at Nyara before exiting the throne room. Nyara, Spectra, and Gus were left standing before him.

"Give us back our bakugan." Nyara said again.

"Why would he-" Mylene was cut off.

"Of course Nyara. Here." Hydron said. He tossed the bakugan toward Spectra and Nyara.

"I know Spectra will remain loyal to me. I no longer need to ensure the Resistance doesn't escape. You are no threat to me. but if you do attempt to free your friend Mira, your bakugan will once again be on my hand." Hydron said. Then he walked out of the room.

"So what's going to happen tommorrow?" Nyara said. Spectra looked at her.

"I'm not sure myself. But by the way Hydro is acting, I'd assume that it doesn't mean anything good for the Resistance." he replied. Nyara suddenly smiled.

"I know! What if we freed the Resistance? Then we'd not have to find out what Hydron has planned for them. We'll do it tonight." Nyara said. Spectra looked a bit surprised but he knew Nyara wouldn't want harm to come to Mira and that she dearly loved her Hirashine so he simply agreed.

"Will you help too Gus?" Nyara asked.

"Of course. If you wish." Gus said. Then they headed back to Spectra's room.


	5. Freeing the Resistance

"So we have to free the Resistance now?" Gus asked.

"Yes, but we need a plan. How many guards are there?" Nyara asked.

"If I remember correctly, there are three guards." Spectra said.

"Okay, so how about we take out two of the guards and then the last will take time to get help and we free the resistance. But we need to be quiet. We'll sneak out in about one hour." Nyara said.

"Okay, but how do we free the Resistance?" Gus asked.

"They are bolted the same way I was right?" Nyara asked.

"I am pretty sure they are." Spectra said.

"Then just get the key from the guard who has it." Nyara said.

"Okay. But the guards will be back by the time we manage to free the Resistance." Gus said.

"I know, that's why you'll open a field to freeze time so we can get away." Nyara said. Gus nodded and then they all agreed they would do this procedure. An hour later, Nyara, Spectra, and Gus went down to the prison cells. They saw that there were three guards around the cell and that the one in the middle had the key.

"So first we take out the guard with the key." Nyara whispered. Then, Gus ran forward and punched the middle guard in the stomache. He fell to the ground and Gus took the key from him. But the other wo guards were on him quick. But Nyara and Spectra ran out and pulled them off. Nyara purposely let the other guard eacape. When they opened the cell, they went in to go free the Resistance.

"What are you doing here?" Ace said. He wasn't too happy he had to be rescued by Spectra and those people.

"We're here to free you so just be quiet and don't move. We've got to move quick so just don't talk." Nyara said. Spectra had the key and he started unlocking the Resistance. Then, the guard returned with an enforced amount of guards.

"There they are!" he said. The guards rushed forward and Nyara and Gus went and opened a bakugan field. The guards froze in time but Spectra held up his own Gauntlet and the Resistance did the same. They all still moved and Spectra unlocked the last of the Resistance members. Nyara and Gus and everyone else closed the field. But before they did, they ran to the exit. They all bolted out the door before the guards could stop them. But before they got far from the cells, they were blocked by Mylene and Lync.

"So you are freeing the prisoners Spectra? I knew we couldn't trust you." Mylene said.

"I will make a deal with you Mylene." Nyara said suddenly, "We will brawl. And if I win, we go free and you keep your mouth shut. If I lose, then we can hand ourselves over and make it look like you had caught us single handedly."

"Interesting offer. Alright, I'll accept it." Mylene said.

"But what about meeee?"Lync asked in an especially annoying voice.

"Why, you just stand there and be a witness Lync. All you have to do is take credit for getting me, Gus and Spectra kicked out." Nyara said.

"Alright, I'm fine with that." Lync said.

"Gauntlet! Power strike!" Nyara and Mylene both said. The field opened up and then Nyara set her gate card.

"Gate card set!" she said. She threw her gate card on to the field.

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Hirashine stand!" Nyara shouted. She threw her Hirashine ion to the field. It opened up and tehn a huge beast appeared. It was a black and purple dragon. It had waving wings and had a long tail with a feathery tip. It had a pointed snout and two horns that curled backwards.

_Darkus Hirashine at 660 Gs_

"660 Gs! Impossible! How could she have higher Gs than Elico!" Mylene exclaimed. Even the Resistance seemed to find Nyara's Hirashine impressive. Spectra saw that her Hirashine wasn't an easy bakugan to deafeat.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Elico stand!" Mylene shouted. A blue warrior-looking bakugan stood up. It was a cross between a warrior and a fish so it looked like a fish kind of warrior.

_Aquos Elice at 590 Gs_

"Ability card activate! Power Drain Alpha!" Nyara said. She threw an ability card into her gaunlet. A dark light surrounded Hirashine. Then Elico got grasped by the light. And his G power decreased rapidly.

"What's happening?" Mylene said.

"Power Drain Alpha drains my opponents power level by the difference of our bakugan's original G power." Nyara explained. "And to top it off, that power is given to my bakugan."

_Elico decrease by 70 Gs. Hirashine increased by 70 Gs. Elico is now at 520 Gs. Hirashine is now at 730 Gs._

"Hirashine! Take Elico down!" Nyara said. Pitch black darkus energy formed at Hirashine's hands. It grew to a huge size and then she fired it at Elico.

"Ability card activate! Whirlpool Montage!" Mylene said. She inserted the ability card into the gauntlet.

_Elico increased by 50 Gs. Elico power level now 570 Gs._

Hirashine's attack hit Elico and he lit up. He turned into a ball again and landed at Mylene's feet. Mylene's life gauge dropped by 160.

"Gate card set!" Mylene shouted. She threw down an Aquos gate card.

"Bakugan brawl! Aquos Elico stand!" Mylene threw her bakugan to the gate card. Elico stood up and rose out of the ground.

_Elico at 590 Gs_

"Bakugan brawl! Darkus Hirashine stand!" Nyara shouted. She threw her bakugan onto the field. Hirashine rose up onto the field.

_Hirashine power level at 660 Gs._

"Double ability card activate! Tsunami Storm plus Draining Wave!" Mylene inserted her ability cards into the gauntlet. Elico got surrounded by a whirlpool and he had one hit Hirashine.

_Elico power level increase by 150 Gs. Elico power level at 740 Gs. Hirashine power level decrease by 150 Gs. Hirashine power level at 510 Gs._

"Elico! Attack with Tsunami power storm!" Mylene shouted. Elico sent a fury of whirlpools at Hirashine. They hit her but Nyara activated an ability card.

"Ability card activate! Shadows of Doom!" Nyara inserted an ability card into the gauntlet.

"What does that do?" Mylene asked.

"Shadows of Doom gives my darkus bakugan a power boost by the same amount that my opponent had." Nyara said.

_Hirashine power level increase by 150 Gs. Hirashine's power level now at 660 Gs._

Elico's whirlpools hit Hirashine, and she turned back into a purple ball. Mylene caught Elico in the air. Nyara's life gauge dropped by 70. She took a gate card out.

"Gate caard set!" she shouted. She threw down her gate card. A huge purple light waved over the field.

"Bakugan brawl! Hirashine stand!" she said. She threw Hirashine out and she appeared on the field. Mylene threw her bakugan down.

"Ability card, activate! Tsunami Barage" Mylene shouted. Elico stirred up water, and soon, a huge wave appeared behind him.

_Elico power level increase by 200 Gs. Elico's power level at 790 Gs._

Nyara glared, and grit her teeth.

"Gate card open! Double Drain!" she shouted. The gate card flashed open.

"With this gate card, any power increases of my opponents bakugan are negated. then, the points they gained are subtracted a second time." Nyara explained.

_Elico power decrease by 200 Gs. Elico power level at 590 Gs. Elico power level decrease by 200 Gs. elico power level now 390 Gs. _

Mylene glared.

"Hirashine! Attack Elico now! Shadow Winds!" she commanded. Hirashine started to flap her wings. Black and purple winds started to blow towards Elico. when they hit, he turned back into ball form. Mylene's life gauge dropped by 270. They brawled a few more rounds, Nyara lost the next one. But she came back after that, and won the match.

"Impossible!" Mylene shouted.

"I win. That means we get off free." Nyara said. Mylene gave her a look as cool as ice and then stalked away.

"How do you know she won't turn around and tell Hydron?" Mira asked.

"Because, when she made the deal, she swore and she can't break that swear. She just won't." Nyara said.

"Then lets just escape before more Vexos goons show up!" Dan said. They all headed toward the exit. They got out of the palace and then they stopped.

"Thank you for freeing us." Mira said. She addressed Gus, Nyara, and Spectra. "I can't believe I am seeing you now Nyara."

"Me too Mira. But you'll see me again." Nyara said.

"You're staying with my brother?" Mira asked.

"Yes I am. And you'll see me soon when we meet up again." Nyara said.

"Good bye Nyara." Mira said. Then Gus, Spectra, and Nyara turned around and left.

"So does that mean the nice girl is now part of the evil Vexos?" Marucho asked.

"Well yes, you can say that." Mira said. She hoped that Nyara could make Spectra become Keith again. And make him act like her brother again.

"So we saved the Resistance, but what are we going to say to Prince Hydron?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. We could just say they escaped. Mylene had been seen losing so she forced the guards to keep their mouthes shut." Nyara said.

"So now we aren't going to have to find out Hydron's plans for the Resistance anymore." Spectra added.

"Right. And I think we should all go to bed so we can appear innocent." Nyara said. So they all headed back into the castle. Gus went to his room and Nyara said,

"Good night Keith. See you tomorrow." Before she went into her own room. Spectra nodded and then walked into his room. He removed his mask and then he tripped over something. He hadn't turned the lights on yet so he couldn't see what was there. He tried to get up, only to trip over something else. And he said very loudly

"Whoa!" and "Ahh!" as he tripped and fell. Then Nyara appeared at his door and Gus flicked on the lights. Spectra was lying inthe middle of his room very dizzy. His room was still a complete mess and he had tripped over the rows and rows of everlasting things.

"Keith! Are you okay?" Nyara asked.

"Master Spectra, we really need to clean your room." Gus said.

"If there is anything left of my room." Spectra said as he got up. Then he saw his mask was in Nyara's hands.

"Give me back my mask Nyara." Spectra said. He held out his hand and expected her to give it to hium.

"Why? What are you going to do? Do you sleep with it on? I really doubt it." Nyara said. She held the mask in her hands.

"I'll give it back in the morning. But you might want to clean your room first." Nyara winked him and then left to her room.

"I'll help you clean your room Master Spectra." Gus said. And they both set to work cleaning what was left of Spectra's room.


	6. Lose What you Need to get What You Want

Spectra was asleep in his room. Him and Gus had been able to put his room together again two days ago and he was enjoying sleeping on an actual bed. But of course he didn't blame Nyara for tearing it apart since she was looking for her bakugan. His dreams were getting weirder and weirder though. Always seeming to tell him to be careful and cautious. But Spectra had no idea what they meant. Then he woke up. He took his mask from the table and headed out the door.

"Keith, where are you going? It is 2:30 in the morning." a voice said from beside him.

"Huh? Oh! Nyara. Um just talking a walk." Spectra said.

"In the morning? Why would you do that?" Nyara said.

"Does it matter to you?"

"Well why are you going for a walk?"

"Just to get some air."

"Well then I am coming with you."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because, I feel like walking with you since you seem lonely."

"Okay, uh, sure." Then they walked to the door of Vestpalace. They stepped outside and felt the crisp fresh air of the morning.

"It's nice out this morning. " Nyara said.

"If you call cold, freezing air and dark skies nice, then I guess it is a beautiful day!" Spectra exclaimed.

"I know, but the air is fresh and the sky is just lighting up." Nyara said. "To me it looks great."

"Whatever you say Nyara." Spectrs said.

"Okay, I get it. It's too cold for you out here. So lets go into the palace now." Nyara said.

"How about we race to the palace?" Spectra asked.

"Is that a challenge? Then you're on!" Nyara said.

"And whoever loses gets the honor of washing dishes." Spectra added. "Give Lync and Volt a break from their endless punishments."

"Fine. Let's go then!" So they both ran toward the palace. Nyara burst into the palace right before Spectra.

"So you have dishes to do tonight Keith." Nyara said.

"Well I guess I do. Besides, you'd never do them even if you'd lost." Spectra pointed out.

"But you'd let me off the hook if I did." Nyara said knowingly.

"Well, uh, you'd never really know... "Spectra started.

"I'm just kidding!" Nyara exclaimed. She started laughing and Spectra couldn't help but laugh too.

"Well, it seems you both are up early." Gus said from beside them.

"Well Keith got up early to take a walk and he couldn't cope with the cold." Nyara said to Gus.

"Then you should really tell me Master Spectra." Gus replied.

"You aren't my mother Gus. I don't need your approval to go outside." Spectra said.

"I just wanted to-" Gus started.

"Keith, you don't need to be so harsh." Nyara said calmly.

"Nyara," Spectra said. He was a little annoyed she had to comment on his response to Gus. Because Gus really didn't need to know where he was.

"Master Spectra, forgive me." Gus said solemnly.

"He doesn't need forgiveness. You were just concerned. But I guess you really don't need to know where he is but...." Nyara shook her head and walked to her room down the hall way. Spectra looked after her. He felt bad she left. He was about to call out to her, but then figured she'd come back soon.

"Master Spectra, I really am sorry." Gus repeated.

"It's ok Gus. Give me some time alone." Spectra said. Then he walked past Gus. He was going to go to Nyara's room but then decided not to.

"Are you ok Spectra?" Helios said as he walked in.

"I'm fine Helios." Spectra said.

"Ok then." Helios said. Spectra paced around his room. He kept thinking to himself what would happen if Prrince Hydron wouls discover his plan of ruling Vestal. Then he comes up with an idea.

"Helios, what do you think about manipulating Prine Hydron for the throne?" Spectra asked. He knew Nyara wouldn't approve of his plan but he decided not to tell her. Soon she would be ruling Vestal beside him.

"That is a marvelous plan." Helios said. "How will we do it?"

"By getting closer to him and learning a few secrets." Spectra said.

"But what about Nyara?" Helios asked.

"She'll be ruling beside me when I take over. And she'll thank me" Spectra said.

"But she wouldn't approve of our plan." Helios said.

"Well I know. I am not telling her. But she'll get a delightful surprise. And don't tell Hirashine either because you know she'll tell Nyara." Spectra said.

"Okay, whatever you say Master." Helios said.

"Now, let's get to capturing a member of the Resistance to gain Hydron's trust." Spectra said.

"Who'll it be?" Helios asked.

"I think Ace is too angry and proud to turn down a battle and will lose surely." Spectra said.

"Then we'll go tomorrow." Helios said. Spectra nodded.

The next day, Spectra woke up and grabbed Helios. He went outside his room to see Nyara in the hall. She was holding a basket with something and was looking pretty nervous. She seemed in a hurry and pasted Spectra in a rush. She knocked Helios off Spectra's shoulder and then stopped.

"Keith! Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I am in a big hurry to get somewhere and I didn't see you there. Here is Helios for you. Now I really need to go." she said. When she was gone, Spectra looked the way she went.

"Looks like she was heading to Prince Hydron's quarters." Helios said.

"Yeah well what does it matter?" Spectra muttered.

"Well it would be bad if Hydron starts to like her." Helios said.

"What do you mena by that?! It's not like I care who she likes or not!" Spectra said.

"Well I was referring to she would find out about our plans and ruin it but it seems you have other reasons." Helios said.

"No! But lets just go and we'll see. Ace will be easy to catch." Spectra said. Then he headed out of the palace. He walked outside and then teleported to the site or the resistance. He sent one of Gus's bug things to Ace and then started talking.

"Hello Ace." he said.

"Spectra?! What do you want?!" Ace demanded.

"I am offering you something. My Helios is so strong you could surely defeat the Vexos with him. And I'll give you him." Spectra said. "But you'll have to beat me in a brawl." Ace looked sceptical but then his pride wouldn't allow him to refuse.

"Okay I accept. Lets brawl." Ace said.

"Good. Meet me a ways away from your trailer." Spectra replied. Then he tirned the bug thiny off. He walked to a certain spot and waited for Ace. When he showed up, he held up his gauntlet.

"Gauntlet! Power strike!" they both shouted. The field opened and the battle began. Time froze around them and the battle began. Ace rolled his Percival first and Spectra Helios. The battle went on but in the end, Spectra won and in his possession was a new Darkus Percival. And, a new prisoner. He grabbed Ace then brought him back to Vestpalace. He entered it then made sure Nyara wasn't watching. Then he took Ace to Prince Hydron.

"Spectra, what do you have here?" Hydron asked.

"A prisoner. I am here to give you him ad his bakugan Percival." Spectra said. He hated this part especially. He then had to bow to the spoiled little brat.

"Hm, very nice Spectra. Bring Ace to the cells and keep his bakugan. I assume you captured him with ease?" The prince said.

"Yes. Easy to catch and getting his bakugan even easier." Spectra replied.

"Good. then I can trust you to capture the rest of the Resistance?" Hydron asked. He twirled his hair and then beckoned him to go. Spectra left and went to go back to his room when Gus appeared in front of him.

"Master Spectra, you are capturing resistance members for Hydron even after we freed them? Why?" Gus asked.

"Because Nyara wanted to free them and if I am going to be ruler soon, I need Hydron's trust." Spectra replied.

"Okay then. May I assist you?" Gus said.

"Yes. Make sure Nyara doesn't see what I am doing and make sure she doesn't find out." Spectra said. Gus nodded and walked away to find Nyara.

"Maybe if Nyara knew, she could help." Helios suggested.

"But she would turn against me and she would never do something like this." Spectra replied. Then he walked to his room. He took his mask off and set it on the tale. Spectra had often thought about keeping his mask off to surprise Nyara because he knew she liked it better with his mask of, but he never could go out in public with it off. Spectra planned his next attack. _Who would be easy to beat? Dan would be but he is too hot headed and will probably start screaming his head off when I capture him. So not him. Mira, well Nyara wouldn't would not be happy at all and Mira is just too risky to capture. Shun is a ninja and would probably escape so I think it would be best to get him next. _Spectra thought.

"Helios, we will be getting Baron next." Spectra announced.

"Then let's go Master." Helios. They set off again toward the Resistance. He set off teh bug again and then messaged Baron.

"Spectra! You took Ace didn't you!" Baron exclaimed.

"Maybe I did." Spectra replied.

"Well I am telling Mira right now." Baron said.

"Really? Don't you realize it is in my control what happens to Ace? He could be in danger because of you. Come and battle with me and if you win, I will free Ace. Do you want to brawl?" Spectra said. Baron backed away fron the hologram a bit.

"Y-you wouldn't hurt Ace. Well if you don't give him back, then I will brawl you." Baron announced.

"Good. Bring no one and tell no one. Come and meet me for a brawl past your base. And hurry up." Spectra said. Then the hologram disappeared. Spectra waited for Baron. When he showed up, Spectra said,

"It is so nice of you to show up Baron. Now let's brawl!" They both opened the field. The battle begun.

"Bakugan brawl! Nemus stand!' Baron said. He had already set his Haos gate card. Nemus stood and rose out of the gate card. He stood tall with his golden breast plate and his light staff.

_Haos Nemus at 470 Gs_

"Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Helios stand!" Spectra shouted. He threw his bakugan onto the gate card. Helios rose up out of the gate card too. He had a spiked tail and a horn on his head.

_Pyrus Helios at 650 Gs. Battle comense_

"Ability card activate! Blazing Light!" Baron shouted. He inserted an ability card into the gauntlet."The ability card Blazing Light gives a Haos bakugan 200 more Gs if my opponent's bakugan has a higher G power." Baron explained.

_Nemus power level increase by 200 Gs. Nemus power level now at 670 Gs._

"Hmpf, ability card activate! Draining Fire!" Spectra shouted. He inserted an ability card into the gauntlet.

_Helios power level increase by 200 Gs. Nemus power level decrease by 200 Gs. Helios at 850 Gs. Nemus at 470 Gs. _

"Helios! Finish this!" Spectra shouted. Helios attacked Nemus with balls of fire and Nemus turned into a ball an dlanded at Baron's feet and Helios landed in Spectra's hand. Baron's life gouge dropped by 380.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Helios stand!" Spectra shouted. He threw Helios into the battle. Nemus rose to the field also and the battle resumed.

"Ability card activate! Light shield!" Baron inserted his ability card. "Light shield prevents my opponent from using ability cards and if my bakugan is Haos then it gains 200 Gs!" Baron explained.

_Nemus power level increase by 200 Gs. Nemus power level at 670 Gs. Helios remained stable. _

"Well then I will open my gate card! Gate card open!" Spectra said. "Helios character card!"

_Helios power level doubled. Helios power level at 1300 Gs._

"Finish it!" Spectra commanded. Helios fired an attack at Nemus and Nemus turned into a ball. But it sailed over to Spectra's hand. Spectra got Helios back and looked at Baron with triumph. Baron's life gouge dropped to 0 and Spectra took him and Nemus to Vestpalace.

**Meanwhile at Vestpalace......**

"Gus, what are you doing?" Nyara asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why I am cleaning your room." Gus said. He needed to make sure she didn't see Master Spectra once.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't need my room cleaned!?" Nyara asked. She was getting really annoyed by this. It had been going on for 5 straight hours and she hadn't seen Keith since they had a quarrel. But she had a feeling Gus was doing this on purpose.

"Well I am cleaning it and you can't stop me." Gus insisted. He was dusting off her table which by now didn't have a speck of dust on it.

"If you love to clen so much why don't you work on Keith's room?" Nyara asked. She would be relieved to get Gus out of here.

"Fine. Then come with me and make sure it is presentable for Master Spectra." Gus said stubbornly. "Or I am staying here."

"Oh my gosh! Whatever just go!" Nyara said. She was fed up with Gus and at this point, she didn't care what he did as long as it wasn't cleaning her room.

"Then lets go." Gus said quickly. He grabbed Nyara's arm lightly went to Spectra's room.

"I thought you said you cleaned this!" Nyara said irritably.

"I did. But Master Spectra messed it up again." Gus replied. Then he started cleaning the room.

"You'll be here forever if you are going to clean this place. Who knew he was such a slob." Nyara remarked.

"Well then d better start," Gus said. He got on his knees and started dusting and vaccuming the room.

"Where is Keith?" Nyara wondered out loud.

"Oh just doing some things." Gus said casually.

"Well maybe when he gets back he can help you clean this place. I can't see where the floor is or where to put my feet!" Nyara said.

"Well you will see it soon enough." Gus said. He started cleaning like mad and soon, Nyara saw a safe place to sit down.

"You are going to be doing this for hours." Nyara remarked. And she sat there watching Gus clean for another 5 hours before they saw the whole floor.

**Spectra walked into Vestpalace.......**

"Prince Hydron, I have another resistance member and their bakugan." Spectra said.

"Good, bring him to the cells like Ace." Hydron said. Spectra nodded and put Baron in the cell next to Ace.

" Hey! Get us out of here!" Ace shouted.

"Shut up or I'll just move you away from the other one!" Spectra said. Then he started walking to his room. He opened the door to see Gus vacuuming his room like mad. And he was spraying Fabreeze everywhere. Nyara sat on the floor and looked so bored watching Gus.

"Um, may I ask what you are dpoing here?" Spectra asked.

"Oh Keith! Gus was cleaning your room." nyara said. She sounded relieved to have him back and get away from Gus.

"I see. And you gave him permission?" Spectra asked.

"No! He gave himself permission." Nyara insisted.

"Well then please leave my room." Spectra said. He wasn't going to let nyara hear about his plans yet.

"What? Oh, uh ok. Well see you tomorrow." Nyara said. Then she left.

"Master Spectra, I tried my hardest to make sure she didn't suspect anything." Gus said.

"I know. Now stop Fabreezing my room." Spectra said.

"But it makes the room smell so nice and fresh." Gus said as he kepting Fabreezing.

"I don't care. Just stop!" Spectra said.

"Fine. Well I will see you tomorrow." Gus said.

"No, you'll be seeing Nyara again tomorrow." Spectra said. Gus bowed and left the room. Spectra took his mask off then went to sleep in his bed. But there was a hint of something in the air. He heard a faint sound of puffing and then smelt the scent of Fabreeze. Gus then walked to his room.

**Nyara POV**

Nyara walked to her room. _Keith is acting different today. He seemed a little weird tonight. _she thought.

"How are you mistress?" Hirashine said when Nyara entered the room.

"Fine Hirashine." Nyara replied.

"Well I cam plainly see you are not fine." Hirashine replied. "What is wrong?"

"Oh it is probably nothing. But Keith seems to be acting, I don't know, different. Not his usual self I guess." Nyara said.

"Well maybe something happened. Do you think you should ask him?" Hirashine suggested.

"Like he'd give me a straight answer. I will try to find out tomorrow." Nyara said.

"Very well then. Good night Mistress." Hirashine said.

**Back to Spectra**

Spectra woke up teh next morning. He put his mask on and went out of his room.

"Keith." a voice said beside him.

"Nyara! You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Spectra said.

"Well walking down the hallway and then saying "Hello" isn't really sneaking up Keith. It's more you not being aware of things." Nyara said.

"Fine. But I have things to do. See you later." Spectra said. Then he started to walk away.

"Well where are you going?" Nyara asked as she blocked him.

"You don't need to know." Spectra said.

"No, I think it is more you don't want me to know." Nyara said. She looked at him like she took his refusul more personally.

"Fine. I am going to do some business for Prince Hydron." Spectra said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth.

"Since when did you do anything for that spoiled little brat?" Nyara asked.

"Since he asked me to. If I refused, I wouldn't really be a Vexo and live here." Spectra said. "All Vexos obey him."

"I guess so. Well see you when you get back." Nyara said. She then continued to walk away. Spectra looked after her with confusion. She was acting very weird.

"Master Spectra, shall I go after her?" Gus asked.

"Well isn't it your duty to keep her distracted?!" Spectra snapped. Gus nodded and ran after Nyara. Spectra went to the door of the palace and teleported again to the resistance. He planned to get Shun today. He called Shun and the same thing happened to him that happened to the others. Spectra then returned.

"Well Spectra, it seems you have caught a third resistance member.' Prince Hydron said.

"I will bring him to join the others." Spectra said. He brought Shun to where Ace and Baron were.

"Shun!" Ace said.

"Will you be quiet?!" Spectra said. He was getting annoyed with Ace exclaiming something whenever he brought someone in. He put Shun in the third cell and left.

**Meanwhile Nyara was having difficulties with Gus.........**

"Will you just leave?!" Nyara exclaimed.

"Well not until you have learned all the rules and boudaries of the castle. Now where was I? Well I will start fom the beginning. 1. You shouldn't disobey the prince. You know, I see a lot of that going on. With Mylene and Spectra and also Lync too. But a rule is a rule so we have to follow it. 2. Do not betray the Vexos. Well none of us have really dared to but there have been some issues with this one. 3. don't-" Gus said.

"Oh will you just shut it already?!" Nyara shouted. She was fed up with Gus and he was acting annoying.

"Fine. Bu Master Spectra ordered me to make sure you knew everything." Gus said.

"Well then tell me why he is acting strange." Nyara said.

"I can' t do that." Gus said.

"Then just leave!" Nyara said. Then she walked away fuming. She was really starting to hate Gus. He had been bugging her ever since Keith started acting weird.

"But Nyara! You need to know all 359 rules!" Gus shouted after her.

"Well I don't care!" she shouted back at him. She was running toward her room and opened the door and closed it.

"I will still tell you the rules anyway!" Gus said through the door.

"Whatever." Nyara said. And she lied on her bed and heard Gus shouting the rules.

When he finally finished, Nyara had long ago fell asleep. Gus opened the door and saw she was peacefully sleeping. Then he turned around and left.

"Gus, why are you leaving?" Spectra asked.

'Oh, uh, Master Spectra, I was uh..." Gus stampered.

"Never mind. But stay here." Spectra said. Then he saw Nyara asleep.

"Ok, Master Spectra." Gus said. The Nyara woke up. She yawned and then saw then both in her room.

"Excuse me? Can you both just leave now?" she asked. They both then just left the room and continued to talk. Nyara sat in her room and tried to hear what they were saying. But they didn't talk loud enough so she sat on her bed again.

"Nyara, I think you should just see what happens next." Hirashine said.

"What do you mean?" Nyara asked.

"If he continues to act strange, then investigate, but hold off for now." Hirashine said.

"Fine. Whatever you say Hirashine." Nyara said. Then she stared at Hirashine.

"I see you are anxious. But just give it a day. Then investigate all you want." Hirashine said.

"Okay Hirashine." Nyara said. Then she fell asleep.

**Back again to Spectra.......**

Spectra walked down the hall.

"Master Spectra, I fear Nyara is suspicious about you." Gus said.

"And why is that Gus?" Spectra asked.

"Well the other day she asked me why you were acting strange and what you were doing." Gus replied.

"Well then make sure she ian't suspicious anymore." Spectra said. To him, it seemed simple enough.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. Just make sure she doesn't find out about what we're doing." Spectra said.

"What am I not supposed to know?!" A voice said coming up from behind them.

"Nyara!" Spectra exclaimed.

"Well we were discussing the new set of 100 rules.." Gus started.

"I don't care about your excuses. What am I not supposed to know?!" Nyara said. She wasn't very happy they'd been keeping a secret from her.

"AS I said, you don't need to know." Spectra said.

"Why?! Do you not trust me?!" Nyara exclaimed. She looked the same way she did when she first arrived at Vestpalace.

"I do trust you Nyara." Spectra said. He wanted to shout out he was doing this for her and she wasn't supposed to know but he didn't. He knew it wouldn't help at all.

"Then why won't you tell me?!" Nyara insisted.

"I can't tell you." Spectra said.

"No, I don't think it's you can't tell me! I think you just don't want to tell me! Maybe if you won't tell me then I'll just ask Prince Hydron about what you're doing! Since you're doing ti for him." Nyara countered. She didn't know why Keith was acting more strange about whatever he'd been doing.

"You wouldn't tell Prince Hydron!' Spectra exclaimed. "You would ruin everything I've planned!"

"Well what have you planned?" Nyara asked.

"I told you I can't tell you and I won't! Maybe I just don't want to tell you after all!" spectra said. Then he saw what he had done. He wished he could just take back what he said but he couldn't.

"Well then if you don't want me to know then I guess you'll never want me to know anything. And I don't care anymore, Spectra." Nyara said. The venom in her words surprised Spectra.

"W-what?" Spectra said. "Why?"

"Because you aren't Keith anymore Spectra." Nyara replied.

"That's the point. I am not supposed to be Keith." spectra said. That was the whole reason he made the Spectra person.

"No! But I saw Keith when I first came here! And I saw you Keith through all your masks and secrets and weird clothes. But now, I don't even recongize you. And I don't think I want to." Nyara said. "Come and find me when you decide o be Keith again and not some stranger hiding behind a mask. And if you really aer Keith, then you'll know where I am." Then she walked away to her room down the hall. Spectra stared after her. It had all happened so fast. First he was going to lead all of Vestal with Nyara. Then, it all had come crashing down.

"Master Spectra.." Gus started.

"Don't call me that! Don't ever call me Spectra!" Spectra exclaimed. Then he disappeard into his room.


	7. Disappearance

**Sorry foe the super long wait! this story was pretty much abandoned and I'm not sure if my style of writing has changed since then...... but whatever! Here's the last chapter of Old Memories, New Love. And so you all know, I'm putting up a sequel so if this ends like you didn't expect, well, that;s probably why.**

Spectra lay on his bed awake. He was staring at the ceiling and going over his thoughts. He felt very weird and his thoughts were all over the place. He felt empty, lost, unsure. He didn't seem to know what to do anymore. He had no idea what had happened. It was all a blur in all of the events that had passed. Was this what heartbreak was? He had never experienced it before. He hated it. Maybe he should give up relationships and love altogether to avoid this kind of pain. but, that would mean turning his back on Nyara. and that wasn't good either. So he decided to go look for Gus. He could have easily called for him on his phone but Spectra felt like walking. He went outside of his room and walked down the hall. He hoped he didn't run into Nyara at all. Although she had said he should know where she was, he had no idea where she was. He spent a lot of time walking and pretty soon, he wasn't looking for Gus at all, he was just walking aimlessly lost. Not literally lost though, since he knew this palace inside out. But lost in his thoughts. Until he heard Gus coming towards him.

"Master Spectra! Do you possibly know where Nyara is?" he asked Spectra.

"No, I don't." spectra replied bleakly. He had yelled at Gus earlier about not calling him Spectra but what was Gus supposed to do? Call him Keith? not happening.

"Oh, well she's disappeared." Gus said. Spectra's eyes shot opened under his mask and he snapped his head toward Gus.

"What do you mean she's disappeared?!" he hissed. Gus backed away a bit.

"Her room was found empty and there wasn't anything there. No one saw her leave either." Gus said. Spectra realized what Nyara had been hinting at earlier. when they were younger and she got upset, she would always run off to who knows where. But she used to always return later. Would she return this time? Was she hoping he would figure this out and try to stop her? He wanted to know so badly.

"Gus, do you mind assisting me in finding her?" spectra asked.

"Of course Master Spectra." Gus replied. And the two made their way to the doors of the palace. When they were outside, they started to think of where Nyara could be.

"Where could she have gone?" Gus asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go back and look for anything to help in her room." Spectra suggested. So the two had to go back inside and went to Nyara's room. It was, as Gus had claimed, clean and looked like no one had been there. They searched the room until they were sure there was nothing there. But, Gus inspected her bed and found an envelope. It had no name on it but Gus assumed it was meant for Master Spectra.

"Master Spectra, here is something." Gus said, handing Spectra the letter. Spectra snatched it awat from Gus and opened it. It read:

"Dear Keith,

I'm sure you're aware I kind of lost my temper earlier. I want you to know I'm really sorry if I upset you. I'll be gone for a little to clear my head. But I'll come back later tonight. And about what I said about you knowing where I was, well, I guess I kind of hoped you'd figure it out. but now I'll have some time to clear my thoughts out. Tomorrow morning I'll see you.

From,

Nyara." Spectra was automatically relieved. Nyara wasn't gone for good. He'll see her tomorrow.

"Master Spectra, what did the letter say?" Gus asked. Spectra turned toward him.

"Nyara is returning tonight. I'll see her tomorrow morning." Spectra replied. He felt a little better, but he needed to clear things up with Nyara before he could be rid of his guilt. It was still afternoon so Spectra decided to go and visit some fellow Vexos to entertain himself. He went to where they all usually were. He expected Gus to follow him but it turns out, he had some things he needed to do. While Spectra left, gus went back to his own room and thought about what had happened that morning that he hadn't told Master Spectra.

_Flashback_

_Gus was sitting in his room. He heard a knock on the door and saw it was Nyara. She looked pretty sad. _

_"What do you want?" he asked. Nyara looked down._

_"Gus, you know that fight I had with Spectra?" she asked. Gus still wasn't used to her calling Spectra by his name since she usually called him Keith. _

_"Um, yes, I was there tovwitness it wasn't I?" he said. Nyara looked even more down, if that was possible. _

_"Yeah, I guess. Well, I was thinking about it. And I think it would be best if I left. I must be causing Spectra a lot of worrying and adding to his problems. So I'm leaving." she said. Gus widened his eyes._

_"Leaving!? But, that'll only cause Master Spectra more problems!" Gus exclaimed. _

_"I know it will for a little while. but after time, it won't be that bad." Nyara said. Gus thought she sounded more like she was convincing herself more than him. _

_"Well I still don't approve." he said. Nyara looked at him with pleading eyes._

_"Please Gus, I need you to tell Spectra about me disappearing. I need to trust you! I beg you to! Just say I disappeared. I already cleaned my room. There's a note I left for Spectra under the sheets. Give it to him. And please, don't tell him I actually told you!" she said. she looked so pleading Gus had to do what she asked. She seemed very desperate and it must be very important for her. _

_"Okay, i'll do it. but I won't like it." Gus said. Nyara smiled. _

_"Thanks Gus. and if you can, if Spectra suffers anything, try to reassure him it wasn't his fault I left without revealing what happened." she said. Gus nodded. She smiled one more time before she walked down the hallway._

_End Flashback_

Gus didn't like lying to Master Spectra. And he looked so relieved and maybe even happy when he thought Nyara was actually coming back. Maybe Nyara was wrong and Master Spectra would be much happier with her here instead of gone. But Gus couldn't go back on his promise now and it was much too late. So he didn't know what else to do besides go to see Master Spectra and try to get his mind off the subject.

Spectra was going inot where the Vexos were when he heard someone following him.

"Gus?" Spectra asked.

"Yes, Master Spectra?" Gus asked, caught up to him.

"Where were you?" Spectra asked. Gus paused for a second.

"In my room. I'm sorry I couldn't have come earlier. I had some matters to think about." Gus replied truthfully. Spectra nodded. They both entered the Vexos room.

"Hey Spectra! I heard your girlfriend left!" Lync taunted him.

"She is not my girlfriend Lync. and she's coming back tonight." Spectra replied. Gus tried to ignore the conversation since he knew Nyara wasn't coming back.

"Oh yeah? That's not what I heard!" Lync said. Gus didn't want Lync to do something stupid and get Master Spectra angry. He shoved a hand against his mouth and said,

"Shut up! No one wants to hear your annoying comments!" Lync pried Gus's hand off his mouth.

"Fine. but we'll just see who's right." he said. gus glared at him and then turned to Master Spectra.

"I think we should leave, Master Spectra." Gus suggested. Spectra just nodded.

"Fine." he said. then the two stalked away. they did a lot of walking around and some more sitting in their rooms. And went nighttime approached, Spectra went to bed, thinking Nyara would be there in the morning. And Gus was in his bed, dreading the next day when Master Spectra would find out Nyara wasn't coming back.

When the next day approached, Spectra found he needed to apologize to Nyara right away. He got out of his bed, changed into his normal attire, and went out of his room. He found Nyara's room and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again. No one answered.

"Nyara?" he called. Still no answer. He opened the door to find the room exactly the way it was yesterday. He was confused. Nyara said she'd be back by tomorrow didn't she? He heard Gus coming out of his room.

"Gus? Do you know what happened to Nyara?" Spectra asked. Gus was about to say something, but stopped. Then, he said,

"No, I don't. I thought she said she would come back today." Spectra was confused. Was it possible something happened to her? Although, what could have happened to her? Nothing she couldn't handle. He tried to think of something else but nothing came to mind. In the end, he came to the conclusion she was just late. He waited to whole day and she didn't show up. Spectra grew to being in depression. He ate, slept, and did what he needed and nothing more. Often he was in his room just doing nothing. Trying to convince himself Nyara would come back probably. and Gus was feeling very guilty. But he promised Nyara he wouldn't tell and he didn't. And weeks later, Spectra finally came to one conclusion. The one he dreaded. The one he hated. the one he absolutely loathed.

Nyara wasn't coming back.


End file.
